Breaking the Rules
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: A look at how Gibbs breaks his own rules in the course of their time together. KIBBS   Told from Ducky's point of View.


Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS, if I did Kate wouldn't be dead. Normally, I'm quite happy to live in denial but this is not one of those times. Still it's a KIBBS story. Set immediately after Kill Ari Part 2. And of course alittle AU. (the sequel to boy meets girl is in progress coming soon, I haven't abandoned it)

A/N: This was inspired by a KIBBS video on you tube that I saw recently. The video is NCIS KIBBS – it must have been love by bill8251

A/N2: The rules come from the phone app Gibbs Rules by Patrick Murray. I don't own them either. I'm just pointing out my observations thus far…

Breaking the Rules: _As told by Ducky._

We are on the secnav's jet flying home from Kate's funeral. We have witnessed over the last two years the rules breaking. Starting with the please I mentioned before and ending with rule six.

Looking back in the last two years at all the times we as a team shared, I noticed something interesting.

Jethro Gibbs is a hard headed man, but from what I saw in the brief two years that Caitlin Todd was in our lives has me convinced that he's a better man for it today. Not many people know this about Jethro but he has seen more grief than the others know.

See, Special Agent Kate Todd, his favourite agent wasn't just his subordinate, but also his sweetheart. I don't think he ever told her but we all knew how they felt about one another. I like to think he did. Right from the beginning:

There are two things that I have never heard come out of Jethro Gibbs' mouth: first things first. He said "Please". He has never said please to anyone before and I have known the man close to 15 years. I have seen ex wives and girlfriends come and go, but never has he ever said please. When people meet him they assume that he meant to say please and just forgot. Then they get to know him and they assume that it's a given. What they don't realize is if he asking something of you it's usually because it's your job. Hence the no needs to say please theory.

He has these rules you see. There are 50 odd rules that he lives by but there are big rules that must never be broken. Here are some of the 50 rules, learn them, live by them. Some numbers have 2 rules because they are of equal importance.

RULE ONE:  
>Never screw over your partner.<br>Never let suspects stay together.

RULE TWO:  
>Always wear gloves at a crime scene.<p>

RULE THREE:  
>Never be unreachable<br>don't believe what you are told. Double check.

RULE FOUR:  
>If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best thing is to tell one person if you must. There is no third best.<p>

RULE FIVE:  
>Don't waste good.<p>

RULE SIX:  
>Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness.<p>

RULE SEVEN:  
>Always be specific when you lie.<p>

RULE EIGHT:  
>Never take anything for granted.<p>

RULE NINE:  
>Never go anywhere without a knife.<p>

RULE TEN:  
>Never get personally involved in a case.<p>

RULE ELEVEN:  
>When the job is done walk away.<p>

RULE TWELVE:  
>Never date a co-worker.<p>

RULE THIRTEEN  
>Never, ever involve lawyers.<p>

RULE FIFTEEN:  
>Always work as a team.<p>

RULE EIGHTEEN:  
>It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission.<p>

RULE TWENTY-TWO:  
>Never interrupt an interrogation.<p>

RULE TWENTY-THREE:  
>Never mess with a marines coffee, if you want to live.<p>

RULE TWENTY-SEVEN:  
>There are two ways to follow; 1. They never notice you; 2. They only notice you.<p>

RULE THIRTY-FIVE:  
>Always watch the watchers<p>

RULE THIRTY-EIGHT:  
>Your case. Your lead.<p>

RULE THIRTY- NINE:  
>There is no such thing as a coincidence.<p>

RULE FORTY:  
>if it seems like someone's out to get you, they are.<p>

RULE FORTY-FOUR:  
>First things first, hide the women and children.<p>

RULE FORTY-FIVE:  
>Clean up your mess.<p>

RULE FIFTY-ONE:  
>Sometimes you're wrong.<p>

He broke rule one when we switched the bodies when we first met her on Air Force One.

He broke rule two when he rushed to her side on that rooftop where she died.

He broke rule three when she was sorting out her job application for NCIS.

He broke rule four, when he told me he was going to tell Kate he loved her.

He broke rule five when he assumed that they'd be together always, so he worked on his boat alone instead of spending time with her.

He broke rule six every single time he did something wrong or upset her.

He broke rule seven when he told her about Shannon and Kelly after lighting that candle in the church.

He broke rule eight when he assumed she'd always be around.

He broke rule nine when Kate was tied up and held hostage by Ari. He had to use her knife.

He broke rule ten the first week he met her. He went to Mjr Kerry's funeral and watched her grieve.

He broke rule eleven when he finished that tree house for the little boy in their first case together at NCIS. After Kate nagged him the entire case.

He broke rule twelve the day he fell in love with her.

He broke rule thirteen when he asked for a prenuptial agreement.

He broke rule fifteen when he asked Kate to step out of the room when he wanted her on that submarine.

He broke rule eighteen when he asked her if he could make love to her.

He broke rule twenty-two when she interrogated the father – figure of the man she shot. He sent her from the room.

He broke rule twenty-three when he stole her coffee every morning.

He broke rule twenty-seven when he followed her after an argument in which he accused her of cheating on him.

He broke rule thirty-five when he wasn't watching Ari on the rooftop.

He broke rule thirty-eight on Air force One, he knew it should have been her case.

He broke rule thirty-nine when he showed up at the same bar as Abby & Kate one night when they had a girls night out.

He broke rule forty when he didn't see that it was him that Ari wanted the whole time.

He broke rule forty-four when he first knew what Ari was capable of.

He broke rule forty-five when he didn't show up for their counseling session with the preist. Kate warned that was his last chance.

He broke rule fifty-one when he started blaming himself for Kate's death.

At the funeral today, I saw him break another rule again. Rule six. He apologised.

But those who know Jethro Gibbs knows, he always gets his man!

So, what do you think? I usually write about Kate being dead. But the you tube vid combined with the iphone app inspired me.  
>REVIEWS PLEASE<p> 


End file.
